


Maske

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Triple Drabble, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Triple Drabble zum WortMaske.





	Maske

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestini_PrinzMondkatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestini_PrinzMondkatze/gifts).



> Für bluestini. :-) 
> 
> Es ist ein bisschen speziell, glaube ich.

Wann Boerne die Maske das erste Mal aufgesetzt hat, kann er gar nicht mehr so genau sagen. Aber er erinnert sich noch an seine Erleichterung, als er festgestellt hat, dass er sich mit ihr etwas weniger stark verletzlich und angreifbar fühlt.

Erst hat er sie nur gelegentlich getragen, ab und zu halt mal, wenn er keine Lust auf neue Verletzungen gehabt hat, dann ist ihm immer öfter danach gewesen, sie aufzuziehen, und nachdem er Thiel kennengelernt hat, hat er sie nur noch ganz selten abgenommen. Weil das eben einiges einfacher gemacht hat. Ja, so eine Maske kann manchmal schon ganz praktisch sein.

Eines Abends hat ihm dann aber auch die Maske nicht mehr helfen können. Plötzlich hat er es satt gehabt, seine Gefühle dahinter zu verstecken, er hat es so satt gehabt, zu verdrängen!

Entschlossen hat er sie davon geschleudert, und im Anschluss bei Thiel Sturm geklingelt. 

Als Thiel ihm geöffnet hat, und er ihm ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt ist, hat er sich so verletzlich und nackt und hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, aber gleichzeitig auch immer noch mutig und entschlossen.

Dann haben sie sich zusammen hingesetzt, leicht abgestandenes Mineralwasser getrunken, weil Thiels halt nichts anderes da gehabt hat, und sie haben geredet.  
Nein, erst einmal hat nur er geredet. Leise und vorsichtig.  
Thiels Augen sind immer größer und größer geworden, und dann hat auch er geredet. Laut und aufgeregt.  
Und dann ist auch er immer lauter geworden.  
Sie haben beide geredet, laut, leise, durcheinander. 

Irgendwann hat Thiels Hand nach seiner gegriffen, Thiels andere Hand hat sich in seinen Nacken gelegt, und dann hat für eine Weile niemand mehr von ihnen geredet.

An diesem Abend hat Boerne festgestellt, dass er die Maske nicht mehr länger braucht, und er hat sie nicht nur an diesem Abend abgelegt, sondern für immer.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch The Dark Tenor. ;-) ♥


End file.
